User blog:WoodandTime/WoodandTime's Fan Made Sprites
FOREWORD This is where I will be uploading a majority of my fan made sprites, granted I am not as good as Nekhene in regards to detail, but all in all, I am still learning, Constructive Criticism will be appreciated. Each section will have a brief overview of what to expect, followed by the sprites. Originally this Blog was going to include characters for my fanfics within the DC and Marvel Universes. However due to reworking the fanfics this is now and hold and all sprites relating to my fanfics have been removed as the character may be scrapped OR the designs may change. While I am working on DC and Marvel I have a few more plans which I am keeping top secret. Stats: 66 Sprites Latest Update: ''' Avengers Endgame Wave 1, Iron Man Mark 47 (Spider-Man Homecoming), Captain Marvel (Captain Marvel). Superman, Miss Martian, Mon-El, Saturn Girl and Brainiac Five (Supergirl). Speedy, Canary (Dinah Drake) and Wild Dog (Arrow). Elongated Man, Kid Flash and Gypsy (The Flash). Citizen Steel and Vixen (DC’s Legends of Tomorrow). Batwoman (Batwoman). Black Lightning (Black Lightning). Citizen Cold and The Ray (Crossovers) '''Infinity War Wave 3 Sprites are here!!! * Wave 1 - Iron Man, Captain America, Black Widow, Thor, Groot and Spider-Man!! * Wave 2 - War Machine, Falcon, Winter Soldier and Scarlet Witch!! * Wave 3 - Hulkbuster, Star-Lord, Vision and Thanos!! Avengers Endgame Wave 1 Sprites are here!!!! * Wave 1 - Iron Man, Captain America, Thor, Ronin, Black Widow, Hulk, Rocket Raccoon, War Machine, Nebula and Captain Marvel! Coming Soon Current Work In Progress More MCU Sprites – Thor Ragnarok, The Avengers, Age of Ultron and Civil War More Arrowverse Sprites – Black Lightning, Batwoman, Crisis on Infinite Earths!! DCU Shows – Titans and Doom Patrol Marvel Sprites Below, are sprites I have created based on Marvel Comics, some from the MCU, some are for characters if they were in the MCU. Doctor Strange Doctor Strange= |-|Wong= |-|Baron Mordo= Spider-Man Homecoming Spider-Man= |-|Spider-Man Homemade= |-|Vulture= |-|Iron Man= Ant-Man and The Wasp Ant-Man= |-|Wasp= Infinity War Iron Man= |-|Captain America= |-|Black Widow= |-|Thor= |-|Groot= |-|Iron Spider= |-|War Machine= |-|Falcon= |-|Winter Soldier= |-|Scarlet Witch= |-|Hulkbuster= |-|Star-Lord= |-|Vision= |-|Thanos= Spider-Man Far From Home Spider-Man= |-|Stealth Suit Spider-Man= |-|Mysterio= Captain Marvel Captain Marvel= Avengers Endgame Iron Man= |-|Captain America= |-|Black Widow= |-|Thor= |-|Ronin= |-|Hulk= |-|War Machine= |-|Rocket Raccoon= |-|Nebula= |-|Captain Marvel= DC Sprites Onto the other side of the comic spectrum, DC, while I am working with Nekhene on Confluence, I have been creating sprites for heroes from the CW TV shows, along with my take on what they would like if they were in the Arrowverse. I am in the progress of creating sprites for various characters in the DCU Titans and Doom PAtril. Arrow Green Arrow= |-|Black Canary= |-|Arsenal= |-|Speedy= |-|Canary= |-|Wild Dog= The Flash The Flash= |-|Killer Frost= |-|Vibe= |-|Elongated Man= |-|Kid Flash= |-|Gypsy= Supergirl Supergirl= |-|Martian Manhunter= |-|Red Tornado= |-|Superman= |-|Mon-El= |-|Brainiac 5= |-|Saturn Girl= |-|Miss Martian= DC's Legends of Tomorrow White Canary= |-|Captain Cold= |-|Heatwave= |-|Citizen Steel= |-|Vixen= Black Lightning Black Lightning= Batwoman Batwoman= Crossovers Citizen Cold= |-|The Ray= Category:Blog posts